Redemption
by Oannah
Summary: What happened between Toriel and Asgore after the events of Undertale. Oneshot


Asgore was busy in the garden. That gardener job Toriel had gave him at her school wasn't paying that much, but at least the former king enjoyed it. The soft tune that he was whistling floated in the air around him, giving a peaceful aura to the garden. Having at job at the school allowed him to see Frisk more often, since Toriel would rarely allow him into her home. The child's presence was calming and Asgore liked it when they shared tea. Now that he was rid of all his king's duties, there was more time for tea, books and strolls. Tending the garden was also a fine activity that allowed him to feel the sun and smell the flowers. The former king was standing in a large bed of bluebells, watering the small blue flowers with love and care, when a little robin landed a few feet away from him. Asgore smiled. The bird's nest was in a tree on the other side of the garden and it wasn't the first time he flew around. Not really knowing why, the tall monster moved toward the bird, carefully avoiding stepping on any flower. The robin tilted its head and flew away. Some of Toriel's words echoed in Asgore's mind, an insult she had often told him: he was a pathetic whelp. Maybe it was true. A sigh escaped from his lips as he concentrated on the bed of bluebells.

The school bell rang, its tinkle making the former king jump. That sound meant that classes were done for the day, as well as his work in the garden. Yet, the hedges needed to be trimmed and there was still a flower bed that needed watering. Asgore looked into the watering can: there was enough water for the other flowers. Leaving the bluebells for silverberry petunias, his eyes observed the children that came out of the school doors, waiting for Frisk to appear. The human came out at last, carrying their back and running to follow their friends. Still, they both waved at each other, as it had now become some part of a routine Frisk and Asgore were into. This simple, small gesture brought a smile to the monster's face, and he began to water the flowers with even more joy. Strange, how a simple smile can make someone so happy. Toriel never let him keep an eye on the child. In fact, it didn't seem like she wanted him anywhere near her anymore. Asgore even thought that his job as a gardener was only guaranteed by Frisk, who was fond of them despite all of what he had done. The human child was the kindest being Asgore had ever met. With them, hope had begun to sprout into the monster's soul: redemption was possible. His eyes wandered over the bed of pale pink flowers. Maybe he was like an annual flower himself: all he needed was a bit of help to go back to the health he once had. Not that he was sick, but every monster had been through so much… Asgore didn't want to cry and lay upon his case forever: he needed to put his mistakes behind him and learn from them instead. Only, Toriel wouldn't stop reminding him about all the bad deeds he had done. She was the only thing holding him from moving forward.

As Asgore was concentrating on his flowers, Toriel, from the school porch, could watch him without being afraid that he would spot her. Standing there, a watering can in the hand and a smile on his face, he didn't look as pathetic as he used to. Toriel's mind couldn't help but go back to Asriel. Would their son have looked a lot like his father? Would they have been mentally alike? She shook her head, trying to chase away the thoughts about her son. Instead, she went through the garden to go home. Asgore, at the sight of his ex-wife, became stiff. Despite everything that had happened between them, his love for her couldn't be smothered. He smiled at her as he stopped watering the petunias:

"Nice day, isn't it?"

"The clouds are hiding the sun and the weather is cold." she responded coldly, looking at the sky.

Asgore looked down to his feet. Maybe it wasn't the best thing to say after all. Toriel began to walk away. Since the moment the monsters went free of the Underground, Asgore had stopped trying to talk to her. He knew she didn't want to. That day, seeing her giving him the cold shoulder once again, after being angry for years, Asgore had had enough. Under some sort of adrenaline, he placed his furry hand on her arm to intent her to stay. Her eyes went back to him in utter disgust, but the former kind didn't want to let it get to him.

"We need to talk."

His tone wasn't harsh nor mean, but it was neither soft nor gentle. It had been years since Toriel had heard him talk like that. It didn't mean that all of her anger had gone away in such a short moment. As always when it came to him, what she felt was only sorrow and resentment. Before another word would come out of his mouth, she began to scold him coldly again.

"We don't _need_ to talk, Dreemur." she began. "You killed many innocent humans that I cared for. You brought despair into our kingdom because you were too much of a coward to do what needed to be done. If it wasn't for _me_ , Frisk would have been dead, too, and you would have declared an idiotic war to the human" she thundered. "What _you_ need to do is…"

"LISTEN TO ME." Asgore interrupted with his roaring voice. "You never listen to me, Tori." his voice had become softer. "Please, just this one time, listen to me."

Her eyes had grown bigger in disbelief. Never had he snapped at her like that. Not a word came from her mouth. For once, she was indeed listening.

"There was so much anger in me, Tori, and I wanted to bring everyone down with me. I wanted to destroy humanity to make them pay for what they did to our children. The truth is, I was being selfish. Back then, I thought avenging their death was all we could do, instead of bringing hope to our people by destroying the barrier. I was _so angry_ , Tori. By the time I understood what a fool I had been, it was too late. I couldn't go back. The anger faded, as all anger does, but it was replaced by fear. I had no hope left. You were gone. Asriel and Chara were gone, too. I thought I didn't have the choice anymore, that I had to stick to my first plan. My kingdom was behind me and, with your disappearance; I was the only one they could look up to." Toriel was about to say something, but with a gentle move of the hand, he demanded that she stayed silent. "Wait, I'm not finished. I'm not giving any excuses for everything I have done. I have been a terrible king, a disastrous husband and I am sorry. Now I'm finished."

By the end of his speech, his eyes had become filled with tears. Toriel was speechless. For the first time in decades, all she wanted was to be in his arms and comfort him. However, her anger hadn't faded yet. She knew it wasn't going to go away that easily but for once, listening to him soothed her a bit. Quickly, thoughts turned in her mind, making her understand things she had never thought about before. As soon as her voice echoed into the empty garden, a weight lifted from her shoulders:

"I guess that I do have a part of blame to take in this situation." she admitted without looking away from her ex-husband. "I was angry, too. I could not stand your decision and instead of helping you, I left you alone to rule over the Underground. As your wife, it was my job to support you but I _could not_. I was close-minded and I was convinced that there was no redemption possible for you. After all you have said, I still cannot forgive you, yet. You said earlier that all anger fades, but mine subsist. I am sorry."

"I forgive you." Asgore responded after a moment that seemed to last forever. "I'm not asking you to forget everything that I have done. They are still part of who I am now. I am glad that you listened to me. Thank you, Tori."

With those last words, the former king set down the watering can next to the flower bed. A smile grew on his lips while his hand brushed away the tears from his face. The imposing monster began to walk away, as he was happy enough about how this conversation had ended up. Toriel had _listened_. Not only that, but she apologized too! Asgore almost couldn't believe it. What came next was even more away from what he had ever imagined.

Toriel stood among the petunias as she watched her ex-husband walk away. In that moment, feelings that had been clouded with doubts for a long time became clearer. She missed his arms, his laugh, his warmth, his kindness, his love… Anger blinded her. After all this time, he had never truly left her heart. He was about a hundred meters away when she cried out:

"I will try!" she waited for him to turn around before she continued. "I will try to forgive you. I know that it will not be easy, but I promise to try."

Asgore sighed and smiled once again: "Howdy, you don't have any idea how that makes me happy. Oh, Tori…"

"Gorey…"

It took a moment for the nickname to escape her lips, but it did. Never had she thought that, one day, she would call Asgore this way again. She walked toward him and went right into his arms. The feeling of his body against hers was delightful. How she had missed his warmth! His hand stroke the bag of her head with a delicate softness, while her arms pulled him closer. Her anger, still present, had been smothered for a short while. Would it stay like that? Toriel wasn't sure. As much as she wanted to forgive him, it would be long, it could even take years. This time, she was ready to give him a chance; to give HERSELF a chance. She needed him back into her life. After all, they had been through so much. Maybe they could go through more? The former queen pulled away from her ex-husband, brushing away the tears that were falling down his face. Asgore sighed in delight:

"Ha…Haha….I never thought I would see this day again. Thank you."

"Would you like to go out for dinner, sometime?" she asked, keeping some sort of harshness in her voice so he could understand that she wasn't back with him already.

"I would be delighted."

With that, she smiled and walked away without looking back. Asgore sighed and, as he was about to took the watering can back into its shelf in the back of the garden, something on his head made him look up. The little robin from earlier had landed on one of the monster's horn. Asgore's smile grew bigger. Maybe he wasn't so pathetic after all.


End file.
